


More Than a Feeling

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Series: War Within Verse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Written for A Monthly Rumbelling: September. Set not long after the events of Faith of the Heart. Belle reads a book and gets an idea, she wants to tease her husband from a distance. While she doesn’t have have the technology the book described, thankfully there are two voodoo dolls in the back of the pawnshop that will work just as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Voodoo Doll and Phantom Touch.
> 
> This is my first ever smut fic and I’m quite nervous about it. A big thanks to [_@worryinglyinnocent_](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/) for being so encouraging and beta reading for me. Enjoy!

Rumplestiltskin paused in the doorway to the kitchen, a soft smile playing across his face. He leaned against the door frame, relishing the sight before him. Belle was humming along to the radio, some happy sounding tune blasting from the tinny speakers. He drank in the sight, just a few months earlier he thought that they would never have this again.

True loves kiss had woken Belle from the sleeping curse, but that had only been the start of their reconciliation. It had taken months of talking, but now five months into her pregnancy, they were finally rock solid as a couple and eagerly awaiting the arrival of their son or daughter. Belle was radiant, the cliché that pregnant women glowed was definitely true in her case.

He moved forward almost unconsciously, thinking about their child always drew him to Belle like a magnet. Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her gently and placing one hand on her stomach. Belle craned her neck and matched his sappy grin with one of her own.

“Hey,” Belle murmured.

“Hey,” he replied, unable to help himself he kissed her softly.

Belle moaned lightly in complaint when he pulled back. She wrinkled her nose. “I suppose we should eat dinner first.”

“Yes,” Rumplestiltskin said firmly.

He kept the freezer stocked with a variety of meals. Belle had many talents but cooking wasn’t one of them, even though she was reasonably good at potion making. Therefore if Belle was hungry all she had to do was heat up the meal. After all she was eating for two and her bizarre pregnancy cravings weren’t enough to keep her and their child properly nourished. Even if he did rather enjoy that her cravings included him now the awful sickness had passed.

Belle hadn’t complained much about it, besides bemoaning that it was called ‘morning sickness’ but seemed to strike whenever it fancied throughout the day. He had hated how useless he felt, especially because Belle didn’t like him hovering when she was sick, preferring her privacy. He peered into the oven and checked the time, another few minutes and it would be ready.

“Rumple,” Belle said slowly, pressing herself against his side. She ran her hand up his back, stopping to play with his hair, before stroking down to his arse, which she gave a gentle squeeze.

“Yes?” Rumplestiltskin asked, knowing full well she wanted something. He could always tell by how she said his name. He twisted to look at her, she was chewing on her lip and looking at him thoughtfully.

“Have you ever ... have you erm ... ever used magic to enhance erm ... things?” Belle blushed, a cute frown on her face at her embarrassment.

He knew that she was annoyed with herself, that she was still slightly uncomfortable talking about sex, even if she had lost most of her other inhibitions. She liked it when he talked to her, and she knew how much he liked it when she did the same. Recently she had found it easier in the heat of the moment, but then recently her appetite had been rather voracious.

“No,” Rumplestiltskin replied uncertainly. “I didn’t think you’d like it if I did, and I didn’t think it was necessary either but ...”

“Oh I have no complaints,” Belle said quickly. “Definitely no complaints.” He looked quizzically at her and she looked away, the blush still painting her cheeks. “It was just something I was reading.”

“Oh yes?” he pressed, definitely intrigued now she had dispelled his lingering insecurities. They were doing much better as a couple but every so often he worried that he wasn’t enough, and not just when it came to satisfying her sexually.

“It’s .... nothing,” Belle mumbled, clearly losing her nerve.

Rumplestiltskin nodded. He badly wanted to know what she was thinking, it was going to drive him mad until she told him, but he knew that eventually Belle would tell him and he would wait until she was comfortable.

“Dinners ready anyway.” he smiled. He lightly kissed her cheek and Belle grabbed his tie, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Belle laughed throatily. “Hold that thought.”

*****

The following day Belle was in the backroom of the shop. To her husbands poorly hidden frustration she hadn’t elaborated on what she’d been thinking the previous night. He obviously desperately wanted to ask but didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, and she loved him all the more for that. However, if she couldn’t tell him then perhaps she could show him.

She had been reading a book while minding the library. It was something she did most days to pass the time between the infrequent library visitors. Belle had thought the book was just a generic romance, so the explicit erotic scene had been something of a surprise. Fortunately no-one had been in the library at the time and Rumplestiltskin certainly hadn’t complained when she’d walked over and demanded he close early for lunch.

Belle smiled thinking about it. She could hear Rumplestiltskin in the front of the shop, and she knew that in a few minutes he would come back to check up on her so she didn’t have long. The scene in the book had used remotely operated toys from this land, for partners to tease one another at a distance.

They didn’t have any of those toys and while her husband might be able to conjure them, or perhaps use the internet to purchase some, he had a magical item in the shop which would do just as well. Belle had inventoried the entire shop and it didn’t take long for her to locate the box in question.

She opened it, seeing the two straw voodoo dolls made out of hessian sack. They were pre-enchanted, all they required was a hair. Belle looked over her shoulder but she was still alone. Carefully she placed the hair she had taken from Rumplestiltskin on one of the dolls.

“Activate,” Belle whispered firmly.

The hair was absorbed into the doll, sinking inside like something slipping underwater. A moment later the doll shimmered, transforming into an exact naked replica of Rumplestiltskin. Belle unconsciously licked her lips and picked up the doll of her husband and put it into her bag. As an after thought she took the remaining inactive doll. She smirked, they might want that later.

Belle walked into the front of the shop, quickly kissing Rumplestiltskin on the cheek on her way past. “See you later.”

“Have a good day sweetheart,” Rumplestiltskin called after her retreating form.

A couple of minutes later she was in the library. Belle hugged her bag to herself, it was like holding a secret. She smiled and took her seat behind the counter, surreptitiously removing the doll of her husband and strategically placing it on the desk. It wouldn’t be immediately visible to anyone that came into the library but she would need to be careful.

Absently her hand came up to clasp the stone necklace Rumplestiltskin had given her. Belle closed her eyes, feeling her husbands emotions. This was by far the best gift he had ever given her, it was like a window into his soul and the trust humbled her. Although, it did help them communicate better, for a man so adept at words, he struggled when it came to expressing himself on personal matters.

“On,” Belle commanded, touching the doll lightly.

Now every touch of the doll would be transmitted to her husband. She kept one hand on the stone necklace and using the other hand gently ran her hand across the dolls chest. Through the stone she felt a flicker of confusion and she giggled softly to herself.

“Off,” Belle said.

The dolls hadn’t been designed for pleasure, instead to cause pain. She had to be careful to keep her touch light and teasing, otherwise she would hurt him, and that was the last thing she wanted. Any touch to the doll would transmit while it was ‘on’ and she couldn’t bear the thought of any accidents.

Belle stood and went and reshelved the few books that people had returned the previous day. Half an hour later, she activated the doll again. This time she turned the doll over and stroked the back of it’s neck, ever so gently tugging on it’s hair which she did to Rumplestiltskin, almost every time they kissed. She couldn’t help herself, her fingers just wound up in his hair. The flicker of confusion was stronger this time and Belle hummed happily to herself, turning the doll off again.

This time fifteen minutes later, she had to admit to getting slightly impatient, Belle ran her fingers over the dolls arse, stroking it as firmly as she dared. She then turned the doll over, and stroked the dolls chest, her finger circling each tiny nipple. The confusion was joined by arousal and Belle wished that she could see Rumplestiltskin’s response, but feeling it was better than nothing. She bit her lip as she wondered what to do next.

*****

Meanwhile over in the shop Rumplestiltskin was decidedly confused. An hour earlier he had just settled down to go over his rent books when he had felt something brush his chest. The feeling was fleeting and he put it down to imagination. However, then half an hour ago he had felt something touch his neck and then tug his hair.

He had twisted but nothing had been there. It had been quite disconcerting but he had put it out of his mind, perhaps his hair had caught on the back of the chair. However, when he felt a gentle increased pressure against his arse, which he was currently sitting on, he knew that it wasn’t just his imagination. A few moments later, he felt something brush against his chest again, and then there was a gentle rubbing against his nipples.

Rumplestiltskin coughed, feeling himself start to respond physically. He frowned, not at all sure what was happening. It was true he had been thinking about Belle, but then she was never far from his thoughts. He shifted, feeling the phantom touch move away from his chest and trail down each leg, rubbing softly against the scar tissue of his once ruined ankle. The joint had been healed by magic, and was as strong as ever, but the scars remained. He swallowed, that was something Belle sometimes did, an unconscious automatic acceptance of every part of him, even his physical scars.

The phantom touch stopped. He took a shaky breath and leant forward, back over the rent books. By now he was certain something was happening, but he was also certain that whatever it was, his beloved wife was responsible. No-one touched him like she did. The phantom touch ghosted over his shoulders next and he rolled them, enjoying the gentle pressure after being hunched over the desk for an hour.

He next felt pressure against his lips and he leant back. Finishing the books was going to have to wait, despite his resolve to concentrate and drag out the teasing, all he could think about was Belle. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle caresses. He startled, suddenly feeling a pressure against his half-hard cock. The phantom touch gently rubbed up and down and he moaned.

“That’s it,” he muttered, shooting to his feet.

Rumplestiltskin grabbed his coat, looping it over his arm, holding it in front of himself to hide the slight bulge in his trousers which was getting worse by the minute. He quickly exited the shop, turning the key and activating the protection spells, before hurrying over to the library. He threw open the door with a little more force than he intended. It bounced back, banging on the wall.

Belle looked up at the noise, smiling when she saw him. “I wondered how long it would take,” she said teasingly.

He growled and stalked over. Belle stood up and he pulled her against him, wrapping both arms round her as he kissed her firmly, his tongue curled around hers, mapping out every part of her mouth that brought her pleasure. After a minute he unwillingly pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

“So, how were you doing it?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

Belle bit her lip, her eyes sparkling. “Voodoo doll,” she admitted. “I got it from the shop.”

“Not it’s usual purpose but I definitely approve,” Rumplestiltskin chuckled. Reluctantly he stepped back, his gaze falling down onto the desk and seeing the doll in question. He frowned, as a sudden thought occurred to him. “Wasn’t there two of those?”

“Yeah,” Belle confirmed. She bent down and picked up her bag, fishing out the inactive doll.

Rumplestiltskin smirked, a wolfish grin crossing his face. He took the doll from Belle, placing it reverently on the library counter. He then took a hair from her, placing it carefully on the hessian doll’s stomach. She had played with him, it was time he returned the favor.

“Activate,” Rumplestiltskin commanded, watching the doll shimmer and turn into a minute naked replica of his wife. “On.”

He looked at Belle’s expression, it was a mix of hesitant but eager. Unwilling to even entertain the possibility of hurting her, he send out a tendril of magic, charming the doll to only transmit the most gentle of teasing touches however hard he pressed. He then gently traced his fingers down first one arm of the doll and then the other.

Belle shivered. “So that’s what it felt like?”

“Mmm,” he nodded. “It’s still only mid-morning, a long time until closing. Off.” He picked up both dolls and turned to leave.

“Rumplestiltskin, don’t you dare,” Belle hissed.

He turned back and looked thoughtfully at her. “I suppose we are both our own bosses, if we want to take an early lunch ....”

“Yes,” Belle interrupted eagerly. “How about upstairs?”

“Upstairs?” Rumplestiltskin repeated. He shrugged, it was certainly more convenient than going home and he was a bit leery of magically transporting them while Belle was pregnant. “Lead the way.”

Belle beamed and moved round him. She put up the notice that said she was ‘out for lunch’, but left the library open as she always did whether she was here or not. She then moved over to the door towards the back, which opened onto the spiral metal black stairs. The stairs went all the way to the clocktower, but halfway up there was a door which led to the library apartment, where she had lived for a brief time.

She paused, holding out her hand. Rumplestiltskin put the dolls carefully into his pocket, and took her hand and she pulled him along, leading him up the stairs. Belle giggled and he laughed happily. She fumbled with the key for a moment before managing to unlock the apartment door.

Rumplestiltskin turned her around, one hand on her bottom as he kissed her. His other hand opened the door, they stumbled backwards and Belle pulled away wrinkling her nose. No-one had been up here for months and it smelled like it. It was musty, there was dust everywhere, not exactly very romantic.

“Allow me,” Rumplestiltskin murmured, sending a pulse of magic throughout the apartment to freshen it.

Belle took in a deep breath of fresh air, before capturing his hand again and tugging him along into the bedroom. She pushed at his jacket, trying to take it off but he evaded her hands with a smile and a shake of his head. His hands went to the buttons on her blouse, his agile fingers making quick work of it.

He stroked her stomach, where their child was growing and they just paused, taking a moment to smile at one another. The moment broke and Belle shrugged off her blouse. He unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the ground, he helped her step out of it, leaving her just in her underwear.

“This isn’t fair you’re overdressed,” Belle complained playfully. Not in a mood to wait she contorted to unclip her bra, dropping it negligently onto the floor, before pushing down her knickers to join it. “Definitely not fair.”

“Oh I quite agree,” Rumplestiltskin mumbled, wetting his dry lips. “Lay back on the bed.”

Belle laid down in the center of the bed, propping her head up on one arm so she could watch him. He shrugged off his jacket first, draping it over the back of the dining chair in the corner. He had never quite discovered why it was there, except for use as a clothes horse. He removed his sleeve garters, placing them on the dressing table, before his hands moved to his shirt buttons.

“Can’t you just magic yourself naked?” Belle asked impatiently.

Rumplestiltskin laughed. “Oh I have better uses for magic today.”

She bit her lip as he unbuttoned his shirt, her heavy lidded gaze assuring him that she was enjoying the view. He knew he wasn’t anything special physically but he supposed he benefited from the rule, that if you were attracted to a person, then you were automatically attracted to them physically as well. Belle loved him, he had accepted that even if he didn’t understand why.

He undid his belt and removed his trousers, socks and shoes. Belle had just stepped out of her shoes, she had taken to wearing flat sandals as the pregnancy progressed, they were easier on her than the heels she usually favored. However, he left his silk boxers on for the moment. He felt exposed enough as it was.

The dolls were in his jacket pocket, he reached in and removed them both. He left the miniature replica of himself on the chair for the moment, instead holding the newly created Belle doll. He smirked at Belle’s eager expression.

“On,” he commanded firmly.

Belle had started slowly with the phantom touches and he decided to do the same. As he had downstairs, he traced his fingers over the dolls arms, watching Belle’s reaction. She shivered and his fingers continued down, over the dolls legs before moving back up. He paused, applying gentle pressure at the top of her thighs, before moving back to her arms.

She moaned in disappointment. “Rumple, don’t tease.”

“You teased me,” Rumplestiltskin pointed out lightly, but he wasn’t really in the mood to drag this out any longer.

His cock had been half-hard, since the last sensation of ghostly fingers had pressed against him, and the sight of his naked wife was more enough to keep it that way. He stroked the dolls breasts and Belle’s breath hitched, which made an idea come to him; he lifted the doll up towards his mouth and licked. Belle moaned with pleasure and so he did it again.

“Can you feel that? Does it feel good sweetheart?” He asked breathlessly.

“It’s not like ... it’s just touch ... but yeah, yeah it does,” Belle groaned.

Rumplestiltskin’s questing fingers stroked the doll, moving down in between the tiny legs. Belle arched at the first phantom touch.

“Oh god ... it’s just ... everywhere ... too much,” Belle moaned.

He stopped and put the doll back down. “Off,” he whispered

Swiftly he pushed down his boxers to pool on the floor before kneeling on the bed and shuffling up until he was level with Belle. His lips found hers as he pulled her flush against him, kissing her deeply, licking the top of her mouth, just how she liked.

Belle pulled back gasping for breath. “Rumple, please.”

His hands moved to her breasts, cupping them lightly, he knew how sensitive they were at the moment. Gently with his thumb he rubbed one nipple and Belle keened. He kissed down her neck, licking and sucking the flesh before continuing on down, but he did not get as far as he would have liked before Belle stopped him, gripping his arm tightly.

“Enough foreplay,” she growled, pulling him up to kiss him again.

One hand quested downwards, gripping his cock, stroking it and rubbing her thumb across the sensitive head. Rumplestiltskin groaned, his head falling against the crook of her neck, as he slipped a hand down between their bodies.

“Bloody hell sweetheart,” he murmured, feeling how wet and ready for him she was.

“Been thinking about this all day,” Belle confirmed, kissing him again.

He stroked her, spreading her wetness, coating his fingers with it. Belle’s breathing quickened, her chest heaving as she shifted, trying to get his fingers where she wanted them the most. Gently he pressed one finger inside her, his thumb circling her clit. He pressed in a second finger, thrusting his fingers in and out, mimicking what he would soon be doing with his cock.

Belle cried out, her hand faltering on the slow strokes of his cock. He growled and reached down, taking hold of his own cock, lining it up and sliding into her with one long slow thrust. He closed his eyes, feeling her walls start to flutter against him, so close to orgasm already. This position wasn’t as easy as it used to be, as her stomach grew between them and he moved gently against her, slow shallow strokes as she moaned in frustration, not quite able to get the friction she needed. Unwillingly he pulled out of her, rolling onto his back.

“Roll over sweetheart,” Rumplestiltskin hissed into her ear, his breath hot against her neck. Belle turned onto her side and he entered her again from behind, spooning against her.

He pushed one arm underneath her, lifting her back against his chest, lightly caressing her right breast. The other hand quested downwards, gently rubbing just above where they were joined. He kissed her neck, his tongue darting out to lick her ear.

“Oh god ... that’s ... Rumple,” Belle moaned, panting, she jerked against him, her muscles quivering as she came.

“Fuck,” he gasped, thrusting sharply once, twice, before his cock twitched and he came deep inside her. It happened like that every time, she just felt too damn good around him when she came, he couldn’t hold it.

Belle twisted and kissed him lightly. Rumplestiltskin shifted so he was laying on his back and she snuggled against his chest. With a click of his fingers, the duvet was covering them both. She stroked his chest lightly with her fingers and he shivered.

“You wanted to know what I was thinking. This was what I was thinking,” Belle confessed. “Well in a way. The book didn’t have magic but this ... this got the job done.”

“I’ll say,” Rumplestiltskin mumbled, a lazy satisfied smile on his face. He hugged her closer and nuzzled her hair. “Tell me when you’re hungry sweetheart and we’ll actually get some real lunch.”

Belle giggled, her hand brushing down his chest, before cupping him gently. “Maybe we’ll have to take the afternoon off as well.”


End file.
